


Enough Is Enough

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Megabytes and Minibytes [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowfall, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Human Experimentation, Injury, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Unethical Experimentation, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Alexander Nox has worked for Renee Blasey for a long time, helping her with her... unethical experiments.However, when asset #722 escapes it's containment and attacks Natalie Paquette, Alexander decides that enough is enough.
Series: Megabytes and Minibytes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871596
Kudos: 4





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So another mini byte. Obviously based off of the wonderful [psychthriller's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychthriller/pseuds/psychthriller) story [Spider Byte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112400/chapters/50238212)! Please read it it's so good.
> 
> I like the idea of Shadowfall apex being an alternate universe and technically it is since canonically it does exist now.

Alexander Nox didn’t scare easily. Or, more accurately, it was difficult to surprise him or even catch him off guard. As a scientist, he was always ready for the unexpected, prepared beyond reason at times.

But that was in his own work, where Alexander knew everything that was going on, what to expect, and what variables existed. But he mostly worked with the typical lab rats, on little creatures that couldn’t do much harm if something went wrong. But the projects he’d helped Blasey with? Those were on a different level entirely, people that volunteered. Whatever their reasons, Alexander couldn’t care less. One was even a co-worker back in the day, but the experiments Doctor Blasey conducted were inhuman. And that wasn’t a term he would throw around. He’d begun removing himself from such experiments a while back, and therefore had little knowledge of what was going on in that section of the lab.

The scientist was very much caught off guard when a familiar shape appeared in the middle of the room, almost seeming to materialize out of thin air. There had been no warning, no sound to alert the scientists currently working, movement out of the corner of Alexander’s eye being what drew it. By the time he turned around the lab was in chaos, his co-workers screaming as they took off in different directions, knocking over tables and chairs, beakers shattering upon contact with the steel floor.

Alexander spun around, trying to catch sight of what was causing the terror, a blood curdling scream sounding almost directly behind the scientist, causing him to turn towards the sound. One of the younger workers was standing directly behind him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Once their eyes locked, the young woman attempted to speak, Alexander’s blood running cold as he watched her bleed out before she could hit the floor, throat ripped open by some unseen force.

There was still screaming, Alexander struggling to comprehend what could possibly be happening when he caught sight of Natalie Paquette across the room. She was up against the wall, tears streaming down her face, blue eyes wide with fear. She was speaking, lips moving rapidly though Alexander couldn’t hear the words himself. He moved closer, following her line of sight.

A half-naked form was crouched over an unconscious scientist, the skin rippling with muscle even though the creature was clearly emaciated, Alexander’s heart stuttering to a stop. Lilac flesh, black hair holding a deep blue hue, a silver streak falling into unnaturally blue eyes, it was one of Blasey’s experiments. Asset #722 if he recalled correctly.

Alexander could see the way that eerie gaze was focused on the young blonde scientist, the moment the realization hit him he was moving, trying to get between the two. He wasn’t fast enough, the dehumanized creature covering the distance between itself and Natalie too fast for Alexander’s eye to follow, the young woman shouting as she tried to dodge. It was on her then, Natalie screaming when it’s teeth undoubtedly found flesh, Alexander racing forwards to aid her.

Before he was even close enough to touch them, Alexander was throwing everything he could get his shaking hands on, beakers and tools either crashing to the ground or bouncing off of the monster.

An alarm was blaring somewhere, red lights flashing though it went unnoticed by the three currently in the lab, a door sliding open to admit a huge MRVN that began to scan the room for what could’ve tripped the alarm.

Alexander knew there wasn’t time to wait for it to identify the asset that had escaped its containment, the scientist crashing into the vampire’s side. It hissed, deep in it’s throat, but didn’t even budge from the heavier weight of the scientist colliding with it’s side.

The MRVN finally seemed to have found it’s target, the robot moving across the room faster than one would think it could. It fired two electrified bolts into the vampire’s back, that finally seeming to have enough of an effect for it to pull it’s horrifying mouth back from Natalie.

The creature turned it’s head, blood staining the lilac flesh around it’s mouth as the red fluid dripped from it’s chin, bloodied fangs bared and those creepy blue eyes wide enough for the scientist to see the whites from where he stood.

Before the vampire could fully react to the newcomer the MRVN was on it, placing it in a headlock before yanking it off of Natalie, the creature hissing and screaming in it’s grasp even when Alexander appeared with a tranquilizer, stabbing the asset in the throat before emptying the syringe. It didn’t take long for the struggling form to go still in the MRVN’s grasp, Alexander having used the specialized mixture specifically made for this particular asset. It had become clear early on in the experiment that asset 722 was nearly immune to all other forms or tranquilizers and medications, Alexander having to create a much stronger strain in order to control it.

Forgetting about the asset now under control and being dragged off back to it’s containment, Alexander was on his knees beside Natalie, checking her for a pulse. There was one, faint though it was, the scientist feeling the slightest bit of relief before he administered a shot containing the antibodies needed for the younger scientist to avoid being turned by the bite.

Alexander looked up just as the door slid open again and medical personnel entered the room, the scientist waving them over. He stepped back once they were within reach of Natalie, the medics quickly looking her over and dressing her wound as best they could before loading her onto a stretcher and wheeling her from the room.

Now that the danger was gone, Alexander could feel seething rage build up in him as he looked around the destroyed lab, at his injured co-workers. He’d told Renee that her little experiments were going too far, that something bad was going to end up happening, and here he was standing in it.

Enough was enough, Alexander decided as he moved around toppled lab benches and crunched over broken glass, heading straight for his work station. It was more or less still intact, the scientist drafting two messages, one to the head of the bioengineering division informing them that a prowler had escaped confinement and nobody was to return to the lab until the following monday, and a second to Renee Blasey herself. He was tired of covering for her and he didn’t care what anyone else said, she was insane. And she hadn’t been herself since the phase technology experiments she’d done on herself. Alexander informed the woman that he would be leaving and taking Natalie with him, as well as the fact that she would have until monday to clean up her mess. If she wasn’t able to, then she would be on her own.

Alexander waited at his desk until the last of his injured scientists were taken away by the medics, the man immediately packing up all the datapads entailing his research as well as Natalie’s, stopping only to turn off the light before leaving the room and locking it behind him.

No longer was he going to be involved in Renee’s work, nor would he allow Natalie to be terrorized by the woman’s insanity.

As far as Alexander Nox was concerned, Blasey was on her own.


End file.
